


虚假的爱？

by Eunize1213



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Puppy Kara Danvers, Red Kryptonite, Wolf Kara
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eunize1213/pseuds/Eunize1213
Summary: Kara was affected by the red kryptonite and became very danger.Lena used artificial kryptonite to restore this'supergirl' .But this caused some problems......and love .【AfterS3E17,Lena don't know Kara is supergirl yet.】[I hope everyone can enjoy this work.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 11





	1. 意外：该死的红氪石

一切发生地太快，没有任何人预料到。

在DEO大吵一架之后，年轻的Luthor与年轻的El分道扬镳。

一个气冲冲回到了集团扎进了私人资产享有隐私，一个则是接过DEO出发的命令，飞到了城市某个角落去捉住某个从外星监狱里跑出来吃人的逃犯。

开场白依旧是换汤不换药的“你母亲捉住了我”，结局也是毫无悬念一点刺激也没有的“你再次被捕了”和“哈哈哈还没结束呢”之间的较量。

但显然这一次是后者的胜利。

因为在收尾交接那一刻，Alex清楚地看到supergirl的双眼闪过了红光，随后这个可恶的逃犯便被神情冷峻的Kara用暴着红色纹路的手，直接撕成了两半。

一个装着红色粉末的瓶子从对方衣襟处摔出，彻底成了碎片。

“Supergirl!”

经验丰富的DEO特工率先行动，立即将手放到了腰间，一边大声呼喊着氪星人的名字，一边慢慢向对方靠近。

其他人反应过来，同样将手放在武器上，脸都有些发白。

空气中弥漫着外星人的血液腥味，这使得气氛更加紧张。

“Alex，”Kara仿佛才刚反应过来。

她看了看自己的双手和外星人碎裂的尸体，轻蔑嚣张的神情一闪而过又回复茫然与严肃，两处额角暴起的红色纹路却有些明显：

“Alex,我们需要安全措施。”不过显然她还是可以保持“正常”的理智：“很多，安全措施。”

回想当年supergirl被红色氪石影响后的表现，Alex沉重地点了点头。

所以，当Lena进入DEO之后，映入她眼帘的就是绿色氪石制作的牢笼。

以及看到门开启之后，看到来人之后，立刻子弹一般冲过来然后又因为氪石而摔在栏杆上的supergirl。

_暴躁地像只又困又饿的金毛巡回犬。_

鉴于最近与氪星英雄之间一连串的不愉快，从来就不是什么可欺之辈的年轻Luthor模仿着兄长的语气在心里嘲讽了一下，但很快，内心的责任感又让她停止了想法。

“所以......”Lena转头看向面露难色的Alex，但才刚刚开口，牢笼中的困兽却先一步用低吼打断了她。

“Lena·Luthor！”

氪星人将自己整个人挂在栏杆上，绿色氪石带给她的虚弱之感似乎只是加重了她的愤怒：

“你来做什么？”

Alex立刻警惕起来，但supergirl冒着火 _（真正意义上的火光）_ 的眼神还是钉死在Lena身上。

听说过supergirl被红色氪石影响之后会非常危险，且在来DEO路上一直被Alex科普提醒打预防针的Lena在真正直面氪星人的怒气时，还是忍不住稍稍向后仰了仰。

但随即，她又有些气恼自己的示弱，打算说些话来扳回一成。

“她来做什么？”

不过危险的supergirl没有耐心等待，在慢慢离开栏杆的过程中，将问题抛给了Alex。

这半辈子没被妹妹用这种目光瞪过的Alex心里止不住叹息。

她叹息这一次受红氪石影响的supergirl比上一次凶恶许多，也叹息自己的接受能力和心理承受能力比之前高出许多。

顶着氪星人几乎要射出激光的亮眼睛，Alex极力忽视她，反而问起了旁边正在摆弄仪器的Lena：“你觉得怎么样？”

抓紧时间沉迷工作的Lena泰然自若，她从数据中抬起头，看也没看supergirl一眼：“这些粉末的构造跟之前的红色氪石样本有一些细微的差别。”

被忽视的supergirl再次开始拍打栏杆：“回答我！！！”

被噪音袭击的Lena当着Alex的面半闭着眼深呼吸，才扯着嘴角冷笑：“我想这就是她为什么会这么暴躁。”

Alex看了看把额头强行怼在氪石栏杆上寻求突破的Kara，很是担忧地认可了Lena的判断。

不过当Lena提出要进一步研究粉末样本，制作一种能够抵消其负面影响的“人造氪石”时，她还是犹豫了。

“没关系，”作为刚刚同正常的supergirl大吵一架，现在被异常的supergirl疯狂针对的Luthor，Lena理解Alex的顾虑：“这只是一种方案。随着研究的深入，我会试着提出其他的办法。”

对于Lena的善解人意，Alex感到了些许的愧疚。所以，当Lena问起Kara的下落时，这个训练有素的特工竟没法立刻说出编好的台词。

“Kara？”

在Alex卡壳的那一刹那，被忽视良久的supergirl以极其讽刺的语气说出了金发记者的名字，然后在Lena皱着眉头转头看她时，“哈哈哈”地坐在笼子中央笑了两声，盯着面前的两个人类不说话了。

但氪星人先前制造的魔音为Alex赢得了时间，她将明显被supergirl再次惹出脾气的总裁请出了这是非之地。

“显然，”Lena在Alex办公室坐了一会：“这件事情必须快速解决。”她站起来看了一眼点头称是的Alex，内心更加坚定了自己对于“氪石”的选择。

不过当务之急，还是要让supergirl先清醒才是。

毕竟，如果Kara从越南回到中心城看见这样的supergirl，一定会很惊恐。


	2. 危险的超女

“越南？”

夜里用准备好的照片和各种定位暂时打消了Lena对于Kara去向的疑惑之后，第二天Alex就得到了supergirl拐着弯嘲讽的一个词。

不知为何Lena一走就平静许多的supergirl像个小孩子一样坐在地板上，双手向后支撑身体，眼睛盯着自己时不时撞在一起的双脚，似乎在打着什么节拍。

换句话说，心情不错，特别不影响她怼人。

“你说南极倒是更加靠谱一些。”

“......”Alex深吸一口气，但很快察觉到不对劲：“等等，你怎么知道我说的是越南？”她不着痕迹地慢慢移动，看在supergirl眼里，俨然一副随时准备拉警报的模样。

自娱自乐的举止一下就停了。

氪星人甜心一般笑着的脸阴沉了下去，危险的凉气仿佛随着声音一起缠到了Alex的后颈：“你以为这个简陋的笼子，能关我多久？”

话音未落，高速移动产生的风声以及钢铁之间的碰撞声就在特工面前一齐爆裂，灌满了绿色氪石溶液的栏杆直接被撞弯，以扭曲的角度兢兢业业地尽着自己的职责。

Alex在第一时间就按下了开门的按钮，但在门重新闭合的那条缝隙中，氪星人传递的危险信息却并没有结束。

“你以为你能关住我！！”能使岩石熔化的激光因主人被泄露的绿色氪石 溶液影响而不曾真正伤到任何人，但大声的呼喊中，却显露着更多的怒火。

狼狈逃窜的Alex将所有围观的特工打发走，终于还是靠着墙壁坐下了。她看着保了自己一条命的安全门，想到supergirl的真实身份，无奈而无力地捂着额头。

“上帝啊......”

“需要帮助？”Hank在走廊上呆了一段时间，等到Alex冷静下来，才走到她身边。

局长的声音让Alex感觉好些，她勉强朝对方笑了笑，然后比了一个口型。

Lena Luthor。

Hank心领神会。

所以，继被Alex带入DEO之后，Lena这位Luthor家的成员成为了DEO现任局长的客人和特邀研究员。

“上一次就算了，我不敢相信你们依然企图用这种方式来困住她。”

新上任的Luthor研究员，第一件事就是公开鄙视了这个已经被supergirl本人从方形撞改造到球形的氪石笼，然后在Hank和Alex的尴尬微笑中，企图将它换成了特殊材质的隔离室。

不过，这个计划最后被凶神恶煞的supergirl破坏了。

即使大部分的DEO特工都装备上了氪石武器，能够勇敢面对一个不知道什么时候就会发怒的supergirl的人，也是很少的。更不用提掌握着建筑技巧，能够搭建Luthor女士完美隔离室的人了。

得到这种回应的Lena当然是有一些失望的。

安全措施的不完善意味着作为supergirl重点针对对象的她，没有办法接近如今的研究对象——因为现在supergirl偶然发出的激光，已经可以触及到那间屋子的任何一个角落。

科技感十足的房间，装备精良但狼狈逃窜的小队，像玩耍一般随时会发出死亡热视线的外星人。

在短短时间内，与“supergirl”相关联的元素已经不知不觉与科幻恐怖电影渐渐重合。

虽然因为火星猎人变身能力的原因，supergirl的声誉在大众中没有受到什么影响。但是在DEO内部，对氪星人的恐惧和怀疑已经逐渐在空气中弥漫了。

但是作为一个Luthor，作为一个因能制造氪石而在不久前与supergirl大吵一架的Luthor，Lena对这一切泰然处之。

也就是说，隔离室的破产，supergirl实际身体数据的缺失，并没有毁灭总裁对制作“解药氪石”的热情和信心。

而在得到了Lena预估的研究时长之后，Hank决定亲自出马为supergirl进行物理麻醉。

令人惊喜的是，或许是因为长时间暴露在绿色氪石下的缘故，火星猎人仅以基地建筑塌陷三分之一的代价就成功达成了目标。

当然，还有火星猎人的一条胳膊和暂时不再适应变形的身体。

“我们在她注射的氪石溶液里面放了麻醉剂，”

由于长官半死不活的缘故接管了DEO，Alex十分忧虑地向Lena列出了如今的危机：

“但这是我们最后的氪石，而且接替supergirl的人也无法工作，我们必须尽快唤回她的理智。”

“我知道，中心城需要supergirl。”换上白大褂的Lena难得戴了眼镜，艳丽的总裁一下便成了文质彬彬的科学家。

“我会尽快取得突破的。毕竟我一点也不想让Kara面对这些危险。”说到这里，Lena推了一下眼镜，转头看着Alex：“她跟你说什么时候返程了吗？”

说实话，当总裁透过镜片注视Alex的时候，这位特工会感到双份的焦虑。

因为她还有第三个危机没有告诉这位Luthor。

——接替Kara和Lena视频的人也无法工作了。

以及。

——该死的，这副眼镜为什么那么像Kara上次戴的那一副！

“......”电光火石间迅速调整了心态的特工状似思索，随后双手一摊一耸肩：“没有。天知道她有多忙。”

“哦，是的。”这句话引起的总裁的共鸣：“她总是说了不到两句话就飞奔而去。”Lena用带着笑意的声音抱怨着记者好友的忙碌，也庆幸着：“不过至少给了我让她免受惊吓的时间。”

——天知道Kara对于supergirl有多维护，要是让她看到再次被红色氪石影响的supergirl，说不定会晕过去。

特工和研究员的交流持续地不是很久，Alex思考着究竟要如何维护“记者Kara一直在越南”的谎言，Lena则计算着实验出结果的时间。

于是这次谈话有了非常和谐的开始和结束。

“Alex”

不过当Alex走到门口的时候，Lena却突然叫住她。

随后，研究员从实验数据中抬起了头，看着门口的特工。

翡翠一般的双眸被俗气的黑框眼镜遮在镜片后面，却不妨碍名为“真诚”的情感流露。

“这几天我可能很忙，如果Kara联系我的话，请告诉她，谢谢她的眼镜。”Lena笑得很开心，似乎有什么光芒在眼睛里闪耀：“我用到它了。”

“......”Alex也笑着回应：“当然。”

——果然是Kara送的！


	3. 痛苦的解药

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 真实玻璃渣预警。  
> 但成为大狼的金毛会如此轻易就下线吗？  
> 【可以注意一下这几个地名(*^▽^*)】

在DEO任职多年，Alex不是没有见过废寝忘食的科学家如何把自己埋在实验中的，但是这样的生活一放到Lena身上，就颇为令她感到惊讶了。

不是什么别的原因，只是酷爱食物开心也好认真也好悲伤也好都要化情绪为食量的Danvers，实在无法理解Lena连续三天不眠不休只用咖啡维持生命的工作态度。

所以在百般劝说最后只得到头也不抬的一个“嗯”之后，Alex强行停摆了新任研究员的工作时钟。

“Lena，你不能再这样下去了，”在试图把总裁从实验室“请”到食堂的路上，Alex向敬业的Lena发出了警告：“吃东西！否则在supergirl清醒之前你就会长眠！”

“哦，Alex，这是不必要的浪费。”

Lena本人却不以为然地继续倒腾着实验：

“咖啡和营养剂完全可以保持我的精力，supergirl很快就能清醒。”

她的本意是向特工报告一下最新的进展，并且分享一下即将成功的喜悦，但特工并不领情。

“那么就在实验室吃！”操碎了心的特工庆幸自己的两手准备，将外卖放在了桌上：“否则我就要给Kara打电话。”

“嘿！”

Lena幽深的绿眼睛因为这句话而睁大了，她似乎想到了什么，笑着打开了盒子：

“我们不用走那么远，Kara不用知道这些事情。”锅贴的香气一下子就扑了出来：“哇，这是Kara经常吃的那家！”

恢复进食的Lena令Alex松了一口气，连带对于“记者Kara去越南了”的设定也有了更好的接受度。

在总裁开开心心享受美食的时候，她忍不住走到了隔离墙边上，透过监控注视着supergirl。

或者说她的妹妹，Kara Danvers。

Alex在那里看了很久，Lena即使吃完了锅贴也没有去打扰她，只是等她回过神来的时候，就发现Lena也在看着supergirl。

年轻总裁的眼睛被实验室充分的灯光映衬着，仿佛闪耀着星光的极地夜空，摄人心魄的同时却又让人无法捉摸到其中的情绪。

这一次是Alex等着Lena了。

与闲适的总裁不同，特工训练带来的敏感让她屏住了呼吸。

但Lena似乎只是在等待实验数据的出炉，所以当电脑发出提示音的时候，她就将目光收回，重新投入到了工作中。

Alex瞬间松了一口气，在Lena不曾注意的空隙间，她回头又看了一眼监控。

——Kara动了？！

“太好啦！我们，”

总裁捏着一瓶紫色的溶液懵懵地看向了面露惊惶的特工，报喜的声音被一声巨响打断。

随后，她的脸色也在枪声和警报声中变得惨白。

红色的警报灯在实验室疯狂地闪烁，消失在监控中的supergirl，俨然已经让自己的存在感充斥了整个DEO。

“走！”Alex当机立断：“我们护送你到安全屋！”

“你是说这个？”

耀眼的实验室突然有了明暗的变化，阴沉天空的出现让Alex再次验证了天气预报的不可信。而随手将屋顶扔开，手里还举着一个箱制安全屋的supergirl，则更加像个噩梦。

“铅制的，”身着纯白的约束服，身上红色的纹路越发明显，而黑色的眼睛则象征着她与平日形象的绝对反差：“我看不透，所以我才发现了它。”

DEO的特工已经全副武装赶到了现场，但无用的子弹和枪支让他们感到了绝望。

作为这绝望的源头，supergirl抬头看了看自己手里的安全屋，又看了看被人一层一层挡在后面的Lena，冷笑了一声。

沉重的铅制箱子被狠狠砸在特工们面前，高高在上的supergirl将自己放在陆地上，以正常的速度将所有挡在自己面前的特工一个一个扔向了天空，扔向了角落或者抛到了街上。

Alex也加入了战团，看到亲爱的“姐姐”，Kara当时就放弃了其他人。

氪星人用地球人的方式使用着自己的钢铁之躯，仿佛是正在逗弄猎物的猎人。但Lena却愿意用别的思路来思考supergirl现在的行为。

而当所有的特工都被扔出这个四面透风就差沉到地底的实验室时，Alex又摔在墙边难以挪动时，Lena行动了。

“Lena！”Alex惊恐地看着Luthor将一台显微镜，朝supergirl扔了过去。

被袭击的supergirl拍了拍背上的渣子，漫不经心地回转身，看向了Lena。

“supergirl。”Luthor将实验的成果牢牢掌控，用从其中汲取到的勇气，面带笑容直视着被她吸引，慢慢向她走来的氪星人。

“哦，Lena Luthor。”

中心城甜心的脸上绽开了以往绝对不会出现的暴虐神情，这使得她阳光般的金发也增添了几分暗沉的金属质感：

“你的氪石小把戏结束了。”

即使被红色氪石影响的时候，钢铁之躯的皮肤也依旧是有着温度的。

但是当supergirl的手掐住Lena的脖子时，年轻的Luthor倒是希望自己不要知道这件事情才好。

“我该怎样处理你呢？Lena，我可爱的Lena。”

与痛苦的Luthor不同，获得了自由的El一字一句都充满了愉悦与残忍：

“东非那个该死的 **大裂谷** ，还是 **珠穆朗玛** 的峰顶？又或者，”

两个人的距离逐渐缩近，supergirl的呼吸直接散在了Lena的两颊：

“ **北极？** ”

“当然，外太空也是一个不错的.....唔！！！！”

被掐着脖子的Lena当然无法为自己辩护，但是在supergirl创造的距离和滔滔不绝的讲述却令她掌握了机会。

在Alex不可置信的目光中，LenaLuthor直接将一个玻璃瓶怼进了supergirl的嘴里。

然后她快速给自己嘴里塞了些什么，按着对方的后脑勺，用一种意想不到的方式将两者送到了supergirl体内。

嘴对嘴的方式。

这一切发生地实在出乎意料，即使氪星人有着无人能比的力量，也因为这突如其来的按头而僵在了那里，并下意识嚼碎了玻璃瓶将所有塞在嘴里的东西全咽了下去。

然后毫无疑问地，Luthor和El都在第一时间体验到了舌头和口腔被玻璃碎片划伤的痛苦。

Lena因为这剧烈的疼痛爆发了得以将氪星人推开的力量，supergirl则是呆愣地看着向地面坠落的女人。

“Lena？”


	4. 正常了？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 莉娜真正被玻璃划伤了，暂时不能说话。  
> 凶狠的红氪石狼狗暂时离开。  
> 但是现在的超女似乎......  
> 在中心城，卢瑟和氪星人是锁死的！

醒来的时候，Lena看见的是白色的天花板。

特殊部门有着充足的经费，即使是一个Luthor也没有办法挑剔现在的病房。

当然，由于舌头的伤势，她也无法开口向隔壁床的Alex询问情况。

“哦，Lena！”

在病床上看着书的Alex注意到了Lena的动静，她将书本合上，向Lena说明了情况：

“汉克救了我们。这里是DEO的备用基地，”

动作有点大，身体强健的特工忍不住咳了两声，捂住了肋骨处：

“唔......supergirl已经送进新的隔离室了。我的肋骨断了，你暂时无法说话。”

Lena也意识到了这一点。

她用眼神表达了对Alex和自己的同情，然后就因为舌尖的抽搐狠狠闭上了眼睛，把脑袋砸到了枕头上。

这是她出生以来最错误的决定。

“Luthor小姐！！”这难得的任性被护士捉了正着：“你不能这样对待你可怜的身体！！”

这个“可怜”当然是特指舌头。在护士十几年的工作经验当中，从没有想过居然有人可以把舌头和那么多玻璃扯上关系。

被护士训了一顿的Lena最后用自己眼泪汪汪的绿眼睛博得了同情，也获得了能够半坐在病床上的许可。

目睹了这一切的Alex等待着总裁慢慢接受现实，然后伸手把眼镜盒递给了Lena。

“这副眼镜出乎意料地坚强。”

Lena抽搐了一下嘴角，但最后只能向疼痛妥协，改用眼神表达感谢之意。

不过当她打开眼镜盒，看到那副黑框眼镜的时候，又向Alex看了一眼。

“我还没有告诉Kara这件事情，但在之前，她说很高兴你用到了。”

Alex用最高速的运算能力来分析Lena的眼神，为了让总裁不至于太过郁闷，她甚至编造了“记者Kara”对于眼镜这件事的反应。

这显然很有效。

因为Lena转头看向了Alex，用颔首的方式表达了自己的情绪。

Alex说出这句话之后就有些紧张，但是当她发现Lena只是重新注视着眼镜之后，就松了一口气，打开了电视。

“让我们瞧瞧宣传部的成果！”

中心城的各种消息开始通过显示屏和音响传出，LenaLuthor在DEO的这间病室里度过了生命中的一小部分时间。

唯一令她感到沮丧或者说复杂的事情，大概就是明明Alex伤得比她更重，但却能够比她先出院。

“说真的，食物能治愈人体。”Alex出院前给了总裁一个忠告：“这是营养液难以实现的。”

听出话语中的调侃，舌头受伤只能依靠营养液维持身体正常的Luthor研究员翻了一个不太符合人设的白眼，最终也因为疼痛放弃了反击的机会。

但谢天谢地，当Lena终于回到自己的顶层公寓睡个好觉，勉强喝下一小杯咖啡的第二天，Supergirl醒了。

只是当电话对面的Alex依旧欲言又止的时候，Lena意识到这个“醒”并不意味着“清醒”。

换句话说，LenaLuthor依旧是DEO的特邀研究员，配备专门实验室和护卫小队，实验对象仅Supergirl一人。

对此，Lena保持了自己作为一个研究员的敬业精神。

只不过当她再次跟随DEO的两位特工去见supergirl时，她得到了氪星人更加详细的现状。

比如她的氪石溶液确实抵消了红色氪石对Supergirl的影响。

比如即便不受红氪石影响，supergirl依旧呆在隔离室里无法执行任务。

再比如，现在的supergirl有些……不像supergirl。

带着对第三点的疑惑，Lena最终走进了新的实验室。

DEO显然吸取了以往的经验，根据Lena提供的建筑图和Luthor集团的特殊材料，整个实验室可以说是中心城高科技的结晶。

但是这一切，却都是为了那堵玻璃墙后面的女人。

同样是白色的病号服，supergirl变得没有之前那样可怕。

阳光般的金发和天空一样的蓝眼睛相得益彰，沉吟着注视书本的模样非常认真和乖巧，而在嘴角噙着的浅浅微笑，更是令人从心底感到柔软。

“发生 ......了什么？”

眼睛无法从supergirl身上移开，舌头没有完全痊愈的Luthor说话有些吃力，所以她在第一个音节就用语气表达了她的疑惑。

汉克和Alex用微妙的表情对视了一下，然后共同用这种表情继续看着Lena。

“实际上，你的紫色氪石溶液似乎不仅抵消了红色氪石影响，而且还令Supergirl，额她认为自己额......”Alex努力地措辞，但没有成功。

“她遗忘了一些事情并且认为自己只有十几岁，所以暂时无法使用超能力。”

汉克冷静许多，将更多细节告诉了Lena：

“但我们不知道她是否是像上次一样，你知道的，我们必须保证中心城的安全。”

“好的。”Lena以简短的话回应了局长。

实际上，经历了这次毁掉DEO基地的战斗之后，在场的三个人都意识到了一件事——红氪Supergirl是故意被捕捉的。

她就像一只聪明的猛兽一样等待猎人将所有的武器消耗殆尽，然后在最后关头咬住猎人的脖子。

只是氪星人低估了大量麻醉剂和绿色氪石混合液对她能力的负面影响，也低估了LenaLuthor的智慧和勇气。

而这一次，除了智慧和勇气，Lena还用上了警惕和谨慎。


	5. 顽皮的青少年登场！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena:谁家小金毛？吵死了，不想理。  
> Kara:我都给你哼歌了！理我！  
> 【这是像幼犬一样顽皮的氪星人！！】

但这一次，Lena认为她或许低估了supergirl的智慧。

如果现在这只隔着玻璃明示着“和我说话”“陪我玩”“理一下我”，随时随地都在摇动着不存在的尾巴的小金毛，是supergirl假装出来的话。

保持着警惕心，Lena完全以“两耳不闻”“假装没看见”的态度冷处理了supergirl的搭讪。

今天，也是一如既往的一天。

“这是一个对supergirl的威胁。”屡战屡败，得不到回应的supergirl越挫越勇。

她凭借微弱的能力，勉强找到了几只暗藏在天花板之上或者隔壁房间的小鸟：“据我所知，隔壁就有三个。”

站在透明的隔离室朝外边望了一圈，像个天使一样笑着的她将视线放在忙碌的Lena身上：“他们不信任你。”

“......”

神秘阅览资料的总裁转了一下眼珠，但连眼神的余光也没有向supergirl分过去。

取缔了红色氪石的影响，经历这几天冷遇的supergirl进步了许多，得不到回应也不生气。

她伸手戳了戳面前的墙壁，钢铁之躯的末端与玻璃发出了清脆的声响：“没关系，他们也不信任我。”似乎是觉得这声音有趣，氪星人开始按照某种旋律敲击着玻璃。

从Lena逐渐开始显得暴躁的阅读方式来看，这种旋律与“噪音”的距离并不遥远。

“毕竟，信任是很复杂的东西。”

俗话说“自己制造的噪音，那就不算是噪音”，所以Supergirl一边给自己伴奏，一边继续和Lena进行这单方面的聊天——或者说是碎碎念：“Rao啊，我的节奏感和昨天一样地糟糕！”

_你知道那你就停止啊！！_

手里的研究资料突然就显得不再那么有趣，Lena在背后传来的噪音中默默扶住了额头。

现在这种情况的发生，并不是因为她不曾尝试过阻止。

而是昨天她向氪星人磕磕绊绊地提出诉求时，对方睁着一双亮晶晶水灵灵的puppy eyes告诉她 _“Rao啊，你的舌头真是场惨剧”_ ，然后不顾她阴沉的脸色，也没有给她组织语言的机会，就自顾自一腔热血信誓旦旦地表示 _“没关系，我换一首祝祷词，你会好地很快的”_ 。

说实在的，更加吵闹的工作环境让Lena有了前所未有的挫败感。

好在supergirl的祝祷词并不亢长，在磕磕绊绊将曲子敲完之后，金发甜心就小小地鼓了一下掌。

出于耳边魔音折磨终于结束的感动，Lena忍不住喜悦，也象征性地拍了两下手。

“Rao！！”

但对于Lena来说，这真的是个对她自己不太友好的行动。

因为一直注视着研究员的甜心完全感受到了被捧场的快乐：“你终于回应我了！！”

快乐的氪星人随即决定要更加努力地为Lena祝祷，祈祷她的舌头能够早日恢复。

_你还哼起曲来了！？_

伴随着氪星人不甚熟练的哼唱，玻璃再次被敲得乱响。而Lena，则为这次可怕的失误丢掉了自己的矜持。

年轻的Luthor放下实验摘下眼镜，将自己的手肘放在了实验桌上。

在一首她从没有听过的氪星歌曲当中，她以一种会让她的母亲和兄长痛骂她的姿态抱住了自己的脑袋，闭着眼睛默默在心底询问自己：

_我到底为什么会在这里？！_

当Alex因为Lena这一举动而冲进实验时，她直面了看着Lena笑得像只小恶魔般可爱的supergirl，和即使话都说不利索，但依旧表达坚持工作意愿的研究员。

于是，这位对“无限接近可怕青少年”的supergirl略有所知的Danvers，再一次向Lena发出了“你可以稍微休息一下”的暗示。

Lena答应了，然后踏出DEO的下一秒，就决定了最近的重要目标——治好这该死的舌头。

“她叫什么名字？”

目送Alex与Lena走出实验室，重新见到特工时，supergirl很快问出了自己的问题。

“什么？”Alex本来想扮演一下凶巴巴的看守人，但supergirl莫名其妙的问题却让她入不了戏。

“嗯......”对回应不太满意的supergirl瘪了瘪嘴，她的目光在Lena趴倒的那张桌子上扫了一下，然后很快露出了灿烂过头的笑容：“没关系，我自己问她。”

反应过来的Alex张了张嘴，眼神飘移着点了点头。

“嘿，”supergirl脸上的笑容突然消失，眉头皱了起来：“难道我无法见到她了吗？”

金子般的头发似乎因为情绪而微微颤动，蓝眼睛里流动着不安和委屈的情绪。

这让她看起来像只被辜负的金色puppy。

——天哪......

“不不不不，”心脏几乎要被俘获的Alex当场屈服：“你当然可以见到她。”眨着眼睛，特工又告诫自己不能被这些“Kara专属”的青少年把戏击倒。

她清了清嗓子，试图建立大人的威严：“我的意思是，她有些忙碌，但是你还会见到她的。”

“......”凝视着面前的特工，失去玩伴的小金毛拖长了调子回应：“好......吧......”

Alex满意地点了点头。

只是supergirl的问题并不只有这些。氪星人甩了甩自己的金色脑袋，伸手敲了敲面前的玻璃，趴在上面撒娇一般向特工询问道：

“那我可以从这里出去吗？”

特工来不及绷住，神情就动摇了。

“求你了，”supergirl已经将额头抵住了玻璃墙，氤氲了水汽的蓝眼睛，漂亮地让人心都要化了。而她的鼻尖，也因为挤压而变形：

“我不会闯祸的。”

特工，特工叹气了。

“好吧，好吧，”Alex翻了翻Lena留给自己的资料：“我们要测试一下你的能力，在正式重新参与任务之前，你只能在基地里。”

她打开了隔离室的门，然后继续强调：“只能，在基地里，明白吗女孩？”

“好的！！”

欢快的小金毛立刻从玻璃墙边弹开，她冲出隔离室跳过Lena的桌子，一边挥舞着纸笔向外跑一边大喊：

“我要列一张愿望清单！！”

“站住！！！！我要带你去你的房间！！！！”

Alex追不上她，气得在脱缰的氪星人背后怒吼，直后悔怎么就没把实验室的门关上。

——哥哥和母亲的场合——

Lex/Lillian：你一个Luthor打嘴炮居然输给了El？丢人！

Lena：......（舌头疼怪我喽）（我在治了）（你们还有脸说）

————————————————


	6. 突然自曝？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara：我戴个眼镜你就不认识我了？那我摘下来。  
> Lena：（心情复杂说不出话）

DEO最近可谓是多灾多难。

先是战斗主力超女因故休假，再是超女两次打砸基地并且在第二次成功把大楼怼到地里，于此同时普通人组成的战斗部队，断腿的断腿伤胳膊的伤胳膊，整体实力元气大伤。

接着,就是全局搬迁备用基地，还花大价钱为超女弄了个特制的隔离室。

若是超女晕着也就罢了，醒来之后的氪星人光伙食费就占了基地经费的不小数额，让Alex有苦没处诉。

唯一有些安慰的，大概就是摆脱红氪石影响的超女虽然喜欢到处叭叭叭，但总体而言，还是一只规规矩矩只在基地内部运动，不瞎跑不闯祸，十分配合各项研究工作的好puppy。

但是当传说中supergirl的最后一项测试即将开始时，DEO备用基地的探员都听到了年长Danvers的怒吼：“supergirl！！！！”

特工们面面相觑，最后却是一摊手一耸肩，回到了工作岗位——咋，指望咱肉体凡胎看住这个人间之神不成？

在城市的另一个角落，或者说在城市毋庸置疑的中心，Lena并没有听到任何声音。

在踏出那个该死的实验室几天之后，当初英勇无敌现在只想吃一口热乎食物的总裁，终于实现了自己的饮食自由。

“Miss Luthor，您的甜甜圈已经在桌上了。”助理Jiessie的声音在最近一段时间里非常动听，尤其当她提到食物的时候。

“好的Jiessie，谢谢。”话语像艺术一般从舌尖顺出唇齿，听自己声音简直听不腻的Lena抑制不住自己的愉悦。

在前往办公室的走廊上，想起甜甜圈她就无法控制地将思绪迁到了自己的记者朋友身上。

Kara Danvers对食物有着无与伦比的热爱，她的食量，她食用食物的模样，就和她本人一样可爱。

但出于某些原因，Lena已经有一段时间没有与这位“几乎要常驻越南”的记者朋友联系了。

怅然的情绪在心间慢慢地扩散，Lena渴望甜甜圈的心倒也淡了一点。然后，在打开自己办公室门的一刹那，她僵住了。

泛着光的金发，黑框眼镜也遮不住背后活力的蓝眼睛，如同初夏阳光一样明媚而灿烂的笑容。

“......k，kara？”

Luthor压制住想要扑上去拥抱对方的第一反应。

她用少许理智作出的反应，让站在她对面的金发女郎惊讶地发出了声音：“哦，赞美Rao!”这是一句直接表明身份的赞叹，也是一句让Lena掌控不了表情的赞叹。

“我想知道名字的人，她知道我的名字。”

supergirl微微侧身，看着Lena说话时的神情和目光，仿佛是将课文偷偷换成情诗，念诵给家庭教师听的孩子——出于恶作剧，或是真正的有所想法。

但遗憾的是，听取情诗的Miss Luthor，没有给出任何反应。

“哇哦......”小金毛眼珠一转，似乎很为Lena的忽视而委屈：“怎么了嘛？一副眼镜而已，你认不出我了吗？”

她抽了抽鼻子，将眼镜摘下来之后退到了里Lena跟远一些的地方，张着手展示自己：“现在呢，认出我了吗？”

摘下眼镜之后的金发女郎更加耀眼，氪星人那张据说由优秀基因精心组合之后形成的脸，仅凭笑容就可以令天空的太阳黯然失色。

这是一种小记者常会显露，但丢掉了傻气显得更加自信和张扬的笑容，完全刺穿了Lena心间眉梢弥漫的黑云，让它们无法重新聚拢。

但Luthor家的人，是蝎子。

“......”调整了心态决定找回主动权的Lena横了氪星人一眼，淡定地踩着高跟向自己的办公桌走去。

不明所以的supergirl眨了眨眼，像朵向日葵一样随Lena的动作转动自己的脑袋。

她立在原地，迷惑不解地盯着优雅入座的总裁，张开的手如同指针，在无形的表盘上移动。

“你也知道我的名字。”抿了一口咖啡的总裁明艳地笑着，散发着针对的气息。

“！”终于听到研究员流畅话语的supergirl眼睛一亮：“你的舌头终于好了。”

一两个步子就跨到了Lena办公桌旁，她将手上的眼镜折好，轻轻在Lena面前的笔记本电脑上：

“你把它落在实验室了，你总是不来拿，我只好给你送过来了。”

氪星人又抬起食指敲了敲镜框，有些狡黠地提问：“鉴于我好几天的等待，我能知道你的名字吗？”

被再次冒犯的Lena因为那一口咖啡咳地脸通红，抬起头，她看着一脸期待的supergirl，有种无力感从心底升起。

“你知道我的名字。”

心力憔悴的总裁叹息着，像条离开海洋太久的悲惨的沙丁鱼。

“不是你亲自告诉我的。”氪星人放开了眼镜，转而用两手撑着临近自己的桌沿，义正言辞地盯着Lena。

起初，Lena还能凭借残存的愤怒与悲伤直面氪星人的目光。但随着对方眼神的逐渐炽热以及背后阳光投射的热量，被前后夹击的Luthor最终拿起了桌上的眼镜。

“L......”

“哦！Rao啊......”在Lena开口之前，氪星人却突然歪了歪脑袋，用带着些许惊慌和遗憾的呻吟打断了她。

Lena不明所以，但敲门声却响起了。

“Miss Luthor，”Lena的助理Jiessie探出头来：“有一位DEO的特工想见你，询问一些额......”可怜的助理堵在门口，眼睛在突兀出现只有背影的金发女郎和老板之间扫了一下，没着没落地满屋乱飘。

“没关系，让他们进来吧。”Lena看了一眼捂着脸小声念叨“Rao”的氪星人，给了Jiessie和鱼贯而入的DEO特工一个压抑着幸灾乐祸情绪的笑脸。

“Lena，我需要你的帮......”

Jiessie离开之后，Alex就进来了。如果说DEO特工对于supergirl的出逃感到心脏狂跳，那么当她看到supergirl一身便装站在Lena面前时，那这颗心脏可能差点罢工。

“额，supergirl在这里......”经验丰富的特工疯狂运转着自己的脑袋，选择了以陈述事实的方式来打破如今的僵局。

“是的！”出乎意料，今天的supergirl特别上道地回应了年长者。

蛰伏一段时间只为了在最后一刻逃出DEO的氪星人心虚地挂着笑脸：“我自己测试了一下，我准备好参与任务了。”

“是的，她准备好了。”Lena抱着手臂，她对氪星人的肯定令Alex侧目。

但还没等特工试图从总裁脸上寻到一些类似“愤怒”的蛛丝马迹，supergirl就移过去拉住了年长者的手臂：“是的是的，我准备好了，我带你飞回去。”

实施行动之前，上一秒在讨好特工的金毛又转头开始向总裁发出渴望的声音：“如果可以的话，你桌上的甜甜圈，我下次也想尝一尝。”

Lena看了看氪星人，又看了看桌上的食品袋，头偏了偏：“你现在就可以。”

她伸手在上面点了两下，然后拎起袋子扔了过去，幽深的绿眼睛望不见底，笑得意味深长。

supergirl用空着的手接住食品，舔了舔嘴唇没说话，点头点得发尾乱飞。

“用电梯下去。”Lena继续补充。

“嗯，那我下次要听你说你的名字。”小金毛继续点头如捣蒜，乖乖地准备走路下楼。

而台词连续被抢甚至没有几分存在感，一直在为supergirl感到心惊胆战的Alex则被拖来拖去，云里雾里地进了电梯。

——我怎么出来的？Lena知道真相了吗？嗯？嗯嗯嗯？？？？

可怜的特工一脸懵逼，回到DEO的时候才发觉大事不妙，赶忙召集亲友团。

而Lena，则是把玩着被supergirl还回来的黑框眼镜，最终取消了视频聊天的请求。

**“您取消了对Kara的视频聊天请求”**

不可数的系统通知被挂在手机消息界面，最后随着手机的休眠，一起陷入了漆黑之中。

———哥哥和母亲的场合

Lena：（舌头真好了）（没两句又被带跑）（最后终于找回主动权）（倒赔俩甜甜圈）

Lex/Lillian:你舌头白治了，退群吧。


	7. 甜蜜的夜晚约会

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 幼稚青少年谈恋爱做什么？当然是看电影！！  
> 【注意这里的地名，实际上不管哪种状态下的卡拉都爱着莉娜。但红氪状态下的最傲娇。】

作为Luthor家的一份子，Lena被迫掌握了很多种语言。虽然大部分时间她都置身于以英语为母语的国家，但是她很喜欢阅读其他用其他语言写成的书本。

《西游记》是其中一部。

而作为DEO的特工，Alex也掌握来了很多语言，也看过《西游记》。

这本书的长度和其中令人眼花缭乱啧啧称奇的文字，都让特工印象深刻。

于是在将supergirl不算太短的隔离室时光中，氪星人也被推荐了这本来自中国的古老神话小说，用以消磨这钢铁之躯无尽的精力。

这件事情发生在Lena得到假期之前，氪星人甚至还单方面与研究员“谈论”过其中的情节。

所以，当Lena用手指在甜甜圈的袋子上敲了两下，并且以意味深长的目光看着自己的时候，Kara懂了。

对，她懂了。

“所以这就是为什么，”

十分后悔自己没回家睡觉而选择继续加班的Lena，有些郁闷地取下眼镜，然后揉捏着自己的鼻梁：

“我会在我的阳台上看到你。”

“！！！”

没有理会，或者根本就因为兴奋而忽略这些抱怨的氪星人高举双手，两根食指从两个方向一起指着面前的玻璃门。

再一次地，Luthor女士看到了氪星人背后疯狂摇摆的毛毛尾巴。

那么问题来了，即使很不满，你能拒绝一只氪星puppy吗？

_——好问题，因为我不能。_

哀叹着将门打开，Lena已经不再试图想象兄长，或是母亲，对自己这些举动的唾弃和蔑视了。

得到进入许可的氪星人兴奋异常。

她在离开Lena办公室的时候，就在期待如今的会面。

在前往这里的途中，她还花了少许时间交了新朋友，得到在一个广场大屏幕上放一场电影的许可。

“衣服衣服！！”氪星人用超级速度在总裁的办公室里乱转，放在柜子里的酒杯酒瓶震地乱响：“电影就要开始了！”

“什么？？”

Lena对一切一无所知。原本想喝一杯压压惊的她提着酒瓶和酒杯抬头，对自己屋子里的幻影感到迷惑不解。

“电影！！哦，我知道这个，酒！”

窜成虚影的氪星人赞叹了一下Lena的好品味：“那你拿着杯子吧。先戴上眼镜！”

她将那副对方拿在手上的眼镜重新挂到对方耳朵上，然后拎起四五瓶酒又夺过Lena手上的酒，用沙发上的毯子将Lena连人带酒杯整个裹了起来，向外飞去。

“上帝啊！！！”

倒酒倒到一半的Lena手忙脚乱，最后脚踏实地时，她有一种自己能徒手捏碎酒杯的错觉。

然后，年轻的Luthor就发现自己正站在一座电视塔上。

而当她扶着眼镜试图朝下看一眼来估计自己所处的高度时，收拾妥当的氪星人就拉着她坐在塔架上：

“别怕别怕，不会掉下去的。电影开始了！”

电影？

意识到有什么不对劲的总裁朝氪星人看着的方向望过去，城市的夜景尽收眼底确实壮观，一个面积不小的广场大屏幕闪动着难以辨认的画面。

当身旁的女孩因为屏幕的明暗变化而作出反应的时候，Lena才睁大了眼睛清醒地意识到氪星人所说的“电影”的意义。

但是现在的问题在于——Lena，一个纯种的·先天没基因·后天也没变异·且没有装备的地球人，即使戴上了一副眼镜，也根本看不清那块屏幕上的画面。

而且更加令她难以接受的是，放映一分钟后溜走复返的氪星人记得“爆米花，一人一桶”，却连个玩具望远镜也没给她带过来。

“你怎么不吃爆米花？”

吃得津津有味的同时，氪星人还忙里偷闲。

“......”

Lena抱着一桶爆米花面朝屏幕只觉心累，半晌才施舍给旁边鼓着腮帮子咀嚼食物的supergirl一个眼神和两个字：

“不吃。”

仿佛被拽了尾巴的小金毛一般，supergirl瞬间直起了腰身又小心翼翼地缩了回去。

有着钢铁之躯的氪星人只觉一道寒气从后脑勺擦过，puppy eyes在Lena和电影之间飘来飘去，硬叫Lena这凡人在几近黑灯瞎火的情况中，瞧出了几分为难。

就像一只小金毛叼着球站在平台上，在下方的楼梯和旁边的主人之间来回张望，考虑究竟是自己快乐还是带着主人一起快乐。

当然，这种考虑建立在“主人也想玩捡球游戏”的前提下。

“......”

现在，作为一个“不想捡球”的“主人”，Lena再次在心底将自己痛骂一顿，然后接受了命运的安排：

“它演到哪里了？”

这一刹那，Lena可以感觉到身旁这个人满心的快乐。而这种发自内心的喜悦和兴奋，在氪星人绘声绘色的讲述中更加强烈。

身为supergirl某种意义上的崇拜者，Lena曾经想象过如果自己和氪星人拥有一个电影之夜的话，那会是什么模样。

但是令她惊奇的是，当她真正实现了“梦想”时，她根本无法想起任何自己模拟过的场景。

没着没落四面漏风的座位，隔得老远根本听不见也看不清在放些什么的大屏幕，一个总是递爆米花递酒还不停直播剧情进展的氪星人，一个裹着毯子耳难聪目难明随时都在“嗯”“啊”“嗯”的地球人。

仿佛事情本来就应该这样发展。

甚至现在这个喝醉了趴在肩头，吵着闹着要带她到北极看日出的supergirl，也显得十分理所当然。

“不，”

Lena摘下眼镜，然后小心地将它戴在了氪星人脸上，端详了一会，然后点了点对方因为醉酒而微微发烫的脸颊：

“ **北极** 现在没有日出。”

“唔......”

发出委屈的呻吟，然后supergirl突然“咯咯咯”地笑了起来。

笑完了，也像Lena一样，伸手戳了戳自己的脸：“我知道！！所以，所以，”

氪星人控制不好自己的行为，那一戳倒像一巴掌直接捂住了脸颊，让后面的话有些含糊。

“ **珠穆朗玛峰** 呢？唔唔唔....太冷了....”

“嗯.....嗯....东非， **东非大裂谷** ！！......不不不......秃，不好看......”

“那，那.....看日出去......”

乱麻一样的醉语缠绕着热气和香气，一齐在这半空中两个仅存的生命体周围，盘旋，上升，遂而渐行渐远。

Lena安静地听着，花费了一些时间为自己翻译之后，喝了一口酒。

今夜迟来的压惊饮料似乎效果显著，一口而已，就让年轻的Luthor有些发热。

“巴黎。”她说。

氪星人的下巴离不开的Lena的肩窝，就歪着头，看着说话的女人。

“我一直想看巴黎的日出，”

有些头脑发热的Luthor低头蹭了蹭氪星人的鼻尖，散下的发丝弄得两个人都有些痒痒，让话语也带了几分笑意：

“想看日出时的埃菲尔铁塔，还有，......”

“还有，卢浮宫！”

把自己滚到Lena怀里的氪星人抬起上半身大声地抢话，一边招着手比划卢浮宫和埃菲尔铁塔的形状，一边慢慢地软软地，从Lena的肩头滑到了膝头。

“对！！卢浮宫！！！！”

被情绪感染的Lena也开始大喊大叫。她摇动着双手，欢迎着凌晨东方要出不出的金色太阳。

当日出到来时，她甚至忘记了自己身处何地，直接向后躺倒过去。

“哈......？”笑声戛然而止，看着离自己越来越远的塔尖，Lena的眼睛里充满了疑惑。

“你这个！......”一个含着怒气的声音响起，令人迷惑的下坠便因为一个怀抱而停止。还没等Lena反应过来，她就被摁在了自己办公室的沙发上。

“你这个！......”依旧是刚才欲言又止的斥责和愤怒。

这种语气让醉酒的Lena感到一阵厌烦，所以她烦躁地一边翻身，一边把一个靠垫扣在自己后脑勺，扯住两个边角捂住自己的耳朵。

“......”

睡梦中被掀到半空的supergirl看着身下这个自己救了之后没词骂，安顿好了连个后脑勺都不给见的醉鬼，气到失语。

Lena还觉得背后很重，伸出一只手背到身后推了推，把人推下去了，重新收回去。

耳朵继续捂着。

“......哼!”

被赶下沙发的supergirl眼睛泛着红光，红色的纹路在手背和额角逐渐蔓延。

她冷哼一声，摘下眼镜扔在桌上，飞走时撞碎了阳台的玻璃门。

办公室寂静了一会。

感到窒息的Lena迷迷糊糊仰躺回来，从盖过自己头顶的毛毯里，探出一颗脑袋来。


	8. 挣扎，挣扎

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 红色氪石重新影响了超女。Kara挣扎着想摆脱影响，被其他外星人劫持的Lena因此受了伤。

_——该死的酒精！_

这是Lena清醒之后的第一个念头。

_——我要打死那个该死的金毛犬！！_

这是Lena回想起氪星人把五个瓶子里剩下的酒全倒进一个酒瓶，并且正好被她喝掉的真相之后，脑子里出现的第二个想法。

那些要人命的威士忌白兰地还有别的什么。

LenaLuthor虽然是一个Luthor，但是向上帝起誓，像这样的深水炸弹她也是第一次用身体与之打交道。

她呻吟，骂骂咧咧地让自己从沙发上离开，然后在自己踩到碎裂的玻璃时惊叫着向后一跳。

接着，Lena就看着满地的玻璃和办公室阳台那四面稀碎的玻璃门，发出了新一天里最朝气蓬勃的呐喊。

“supergirl!!!!”

远在巴黎的supergirl侧了侧耳，镶上一圈红色光边的蓝眼睛眯了眯，整张脸都因为愉悦而舒展开来。

但血色的纹路，让这种神情显得暴虐而邪恶。

不太关注美国新闻但久闻氪星人神威的巴黎人和欧洲游客在地上嗷嗷直叫，他们举着手机举着照相机奔跑，即使高清摄像头里supergirl看起来很不善，但依旧无法阻止好事者的勇敢无畏。

他们向supergirl所在的地方，如潮水一般涌去。

随意向地上瞥了一眼，逐渐嘈杂的声响，让氪星人又往天上窜了一些高度。这个动作在进行的同时，人们的惊呼声使得本就有些烦躁的supergirl更加心烦。

她用氪星语将今早把自己推下沙发的女人小小地骂了一顿，然后带着轻蔑的神情继续打量面前这座锈红色的铁塔。

**埃菲尔铁塔。**

饮酒量相当于Lena五倍的氪星人仅在凌晨有过短暂的醉态，在被疯狂大叫的Lena从大腿上掀到半空中时，潜伏在身体里的红色氪石就令supergirl醒了过来。

在将恼人的Lena接住之后，在被对方拒之身后还推了两把之后，红色的氪星人像一只跑出笼子的猛兽一样满世界乱飞。

她不明白自己为什么要那么快救起那个喂了自己一嘴碎玻璃，还有恶心氪石溶液的人类。

虽然氪星人的身体强健碎玻璃根本不在话下，但是难道不应该将这个人类的尖叫作为复仇的奖赏吗？

难道不应该等到对方眼看地面无限接近要摔碎全身骨头的时候，才姗姗来迟将她接住，然后随意扔在哪个码头吗？

最后的落地点怎么会是那个办公室的沙发？

最后的场景怎么会是自己被气到满世界乱飞，还好死不死停在了这座该死的，对方的，哦，怎么说来着， _“想看埃菲尔铁塔的日出”_ ，是的，该死的日出！

想到这里，红色氪星人平静下来的怒火再一次从心底窜起。她的眼睛因为愤怒和另一种不知名的情绪而闪起亮光，她遥远对面在高楼里拿望远镜和其他设备偷偷观察的人类“她的眼睛”“安拉啊，是激光”的惊呼中，一边准备绕着铁塔转圈，一边向塔的底部望去。

_——看日出看日出，我给你搬走扔掉！！_

然后，她就被来自同一个方向的爆炸声和尖叫声，直接给拽到了中心城。

不是什么别的，你就试试一整个城市的人此起彼伏喊又哭又喊地呼唤你，你能不能撑得住不去露个面。

_——该死的人类，该死的地球！！！_

氪星人的母语铿锵有力，人们只以为来旅游的supergirl要去拯救世界还同他们道别，纷纷欢送英雄出征。

身后飘着加油鼓劲的欢呼，另一个方向又轰轰隆隆震天响着枪击和哭喊，红色的氪星人忍不住沿路用激光烧掉一切的冲动，一直到面对入侵中心城的几艘外星飞船面前，才得到释放的机会。

“supergirl！中间那艘飞船！！”上一秒还在痛骂妹妹怎么又溜号的Alex喜从心头起，带着特工们一边拿着特制武器保护路人撤离，一边大声指引着氪星英雄朝哪里攻击。

但她得到的是氪星人一个恶狠狠的瞪视，和扔过来擦着她头顶砸到地里的一辆半残摩托车。

看着那张甜心脸上的红色纹路，以及对方干净利落却明显简单粗暴用激光将飞船大卸八块的动作，在场DEO特工们火热的心顿时就凉了半截。

“继续战斗，”搞不清状况的Alex咬咬牙，控制现场：“飞船交给supergirl，我们尽可能保护平民！”

共识被强行达成，人类们逐渐退居二线，将战场腾给了supergirl和一个从那艘指挥舰上跳下来的章鱼脸外星人。

这是来自另一个星系的流浪种族，他们从一个星球抢到另一个星球。这个首领表示如果氪星人愿意加入，它们可以放过这座城市，将它的完整当作达成友谊的礼物。

毕竟中心城只是今天恰好就这么倒霉，被一时起意地盯上了。

但遗憾的是，红色氪星人的暴脾气从进入中心城的这一刻就愈演愈烈。她一拳将章鱼脸打到了半空中，又将对方砸进港口的水里。

“那你也恰好很倒霉，被今天的我盯上了。”

仅凭余热就将空气扭曲的热射线拆掉了最后两架飞船，一拳一个将小喽啰们打到地里的supergirl飘到落水的首领头顶，语气既轻蔑又嚣张。

但下一秒，神色转为惊慌的她就向城市的另一个边飞去。

全军覆没的首领在水里丑恶地大笑，绿色的雾气晃了两下，在水里消失了。

追寻着紧张心跳找到目标的supergirl阴沉着脸，看着熟悉办公室里那张恶心的章鱼脸，和被掐住脖子无法出声的Lena。

Lena已经半昏迷了。那双绿眼睛半睁着，从中泄露的迷茫和软弱，是那一天她掐着Lena的脖子威胁要将对方扔到外太空时，也没有见到的。

氪星人的蓝眼睛旁的红色，逐渐向中央侵蚀。

“看来这个人类的想法没有错，”

劫匪的声音听起来比刚刚难听了不少：“supergirl会识破我的小把戏。但是！”

放在人类脖子上的手骤热收紧，章鱼脸上的触须因为恨意而胡乱跳动：“你不该毁了我的舰队！！”

“那你就不应该来这里。”

冷静时的氪星人在红色状态下几近冷酷，她赤色的眼珠从外星人脸上转向Lena，又重新转回去，扯出一个带着血腥气味的冷笑：

“你也不应该把你的手，放在她的脖子上。”

肢体被撕裂的痛苦，让外星绑匪嚎叫着摔在地上。

等Alex一行人冲进来的时候，氪星人就看着陷入昏迷的Luthor，一双眼睛时而赤红时而湛蓝，一动不动。

即使胆大到捡起绑匪残肢的特工，即使外星的绑匪凭借神奇的能力朝阳台跑去的时候，也没有人敢去打搅看上去只是在发呆但实际上眼睛颜色和情绪都在疯狂跳变的supergirl。

“你怎么敢......”安静的supergirl转头看向了绑匪的背影，异色的眼睛充斥着由愤怒而激发的杀戮欲望：

“你怎么敢这样对她！！！”

风声在室内呼啸着劈开啦空气。

“去死吧！！”

无路可退的绑匪启动藏起的炸弹，死死抓住了supergirl的双肩。

一切都发生地太快。

中心城的人们只听见天空中一声巨响，随后穿着红斗篷的英雄就像断线的木偶一样，直直掉进了茫茫的海水中。


	9. 属于她们的时间

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena得到了自己想要的信任。  
> supergirl的身份是她们之间公开的秘密。  
> 甜甜的爱情故事其实一直在进行，Lena的暗恋。  
> 【黑框眼镜的胜利！】

外星人的入侵事件便如同落入海水中的supergirl，虽然当时溅起了巨大的水花，但是当余力卸去之后，也就只有平静的水面了。

经历了红氪石，人造氪石，再是红氪石翻来覆去影响，最后直接被外星人用炸弹炸进海底和鱼生活了一个星期的Kara，也终于恢复了成了真正的自己。

现在这个蹲在公寓沙发上专心背诵着“越南发生了什么”的记者，在闪烁的记忆碎片中迷惑而紧张地期待着究竟什么时候能再次见到Lena。

从DEO下班回来见到数日如一在死磕早已滚瓜烂熟的资料的Kara，再一次叹了口气。

入侵事件之后，Lena除了推动出资救援supergirl的行动时演过讲，就再也没有与DEO有过任何形式的联系。

被打捞上岸的Kara刚清醒就闹着要见Lena，结果失去超能力的氪星人才跑出病房就再次晕倒。

后来再醒时，LenaLuthor的日常各种新闻就正正常常地出现在了各大媒体，倒是让知道了些许情况的记者情急之时升起的悍勇之心歇了菜。

不像红色氪石状态下那样无法无天，也不像被人造氪石影响时一样毫无阴霾整天玩闹，正常的Kara心事满怀时会勇敢地，用积极的笑脸面对那些困难。

但是当这些困难和Lena扯上关系的时候，她就会显得比平常紧张很多。

有时这种紧张，会让她的勇气和积极看起来有些愚蠢，而有时候，甚至会消磨她的勇气。

将锅贴递给嗷嗷待哺，重新做人的傻妹妹，Alex忍不住在对方的道谢中又暗中叹息。

因为直到现在，她也没弄清楚Lena究竟知不知道supergirl的真实身份。

或者换一种说法，就是Kara究竟有没有在任何状态下毫无遮掩地将身份展示在Lena面前。

但是记忆因为两种氪石交互影响而有些碎片化的Kara，并不十分清楚那两种状态下发生的事情。

且由于无论哪种状态下的supergirl都不喜欢呆在DEO，Alex也只能告诉Kara那些明面上被人所知的事情。

而当特工反问起Kara究竟记得什么的时候，Kara却只是红着脸，支支吾吾地说着什么日出还有电影，还有打砸基地打击外星人的事情。

得不到任何有效消息的Alex皱着眉头没办法使，只能等Kara什么时候能结束畏缩期，真正见一见Lena。

摇着头，Alex抬脚准备给自己倒杯牛奶，却直接被Kara扑过来抱住了腿，摔回了沙发。

“Kara！！你做什么？！”

“唔咕唔唔！”Kara挣扎着咽下嘴里的锅贴，手上拿着筷子还地上摸：

“你差一点踩在我的眼镜上啦！！”

她将手合在一起跟捧宝贝一样捧着一副黑框眼镜：

“这是我好不容易抢到的限量版眼镜！刻了我名字的那种！！”

听到“名字”一词心里咯噔一声的Alex闭上嘴，目光在眼镜上盯得久了一点就又是咯噔一下。

“你，你这个眼镜，你，”

有了想法的Alex咽了一下口水，艰难地将话补充下去：

“你有送过同样的给Lena吗？”

特工就小心翼翼地看着Kara，等待着宣判。

“啊.....”

Kara的动作停了一瞬，摆弄着眼镜摆弄了一阵之后，有些不太好意思：

“这，这个是只有一个的限量版，我，我用超级速度抢购的......Lena，Lena其实不太戴眼镜啦！”

说到最后的Kara脸红红的，转而疑惑道：

“你为什么问这个？”

_——我对不起你啊Kara！！_

“......”

Alex眼前一黑，她没想到千防万防一没防住自己的嘴，二没防过Lena的脑子。

她连忙将自己与Lena关于眼镜的对话告诉了Kara，然后哀嚎着倒在了沙发上。

Kara本来是满心疑惑，等Alex面带羞惭将来龙去脉讲清楚，超能力逐渐恢复的氪星人差点捅穿了天花板。

“！！......”

摔在沙发上的Kara愣了很久，筷子一摔，也同Alex一样哀嚎了起来：

“我才刚刚约了Lena明天去见她！”

这时，手机却突然响了起来。这特殊的铃声令Kara垂死病中惊坐起，一把抄起手机划拉开了指纹锁。

_“好的。”_

Lena这样回复。

Kara盯着手机仿佛要用热视线把它烧毁，但她还是缓缓放下了手机。

凑在一起欣赏总裁短信的两个Danvers面面相觑沉默了近一分钟。

“我会去的。”

最后，年幼的Kara在姐姐羞愧和鼓励的眼神中，伸出了手。

Alex拍拍Kara的肩，试图挽回一些局面：

“你可以说你受伤了没意识，我为了让Lena不担心才那样说。”

不知道究竟有没有听进去的Kara木着脸点头。

第二天来得很快。

Lena拥有的大楼是整个城市最中心的金贵房产，即使是总裁助理的小办公桌，也能享受到清晨美好的第一缕阳光。

作为Lena的助理，新上任的Jiessie发现自己总是会被拜托做一些事情。

比如搜索一下哪些中餐馆会卖锅贴，其中哪几家能送外卖，哪几家能送外卖而且好吃；

或者是最近新开了什么甜品店，甜甜圈有没有新口味的；

再或者凯特科大楼附近的咖啡馆哪家做拿铁做得又好又快，还要离大楼特别近的等等诸如此类。

虽然都是一些摸不着头脑的事情，但Jiessie都尽力尽快地完成。

后来，拥有记录习惯的她，发现这些事情大多都和一位名叫Kara Danvers的记者有关。

这位记者经常来拜访这座大楼的老板，Lena也和Jiessie打过招呼说如果遇到Kara就可以不用登记，直接放行。

但是今天，优秀的助理却违背老板的一贯意愿，将笑着打招呼的Kara Danvers拦了下来。

Jiessie的记忆力非常好，她也将此用到了为Lena处理的与记者有关的事情上。

由于大多数都是和食物有关，因此一副不太昂贵，却被Lena连续提及的，指定商家快速定制的黑框眼镜就因为这种特殊，深深刻在了她脑海里。

所以，她之所以拦下记者的原因就是，她在Kara Danvers的鼻梁上发现了一副一模一样的黑框眼镜。

不说别的，这副眼镜的价格虽然比不上Lena的大部分饰品，但是当初她定制眼镜时却知道这原本是独一无二的限量款。对面说了，即使是定制，在一般已经售出的情况下是不会再次生产的。

当时的Jiessie一心想完成任务，再加上老板没说预算上限，就特别财大气粗地说加钱。

面对金钱，对方没有直接说多少钱，而是甩出一张打码粗糙的图，用三秒让Jiessie看清加钱之后将其撤回，打出一个词“双倍”。

Jiessie立即答应，但是如今想起，当时遮地并不严实的付款人，可不就是个“Ka-”吗！

Jiessie敏感地察觉到了什么，盯着Kara的眼睛有些放光。

带着秘密前来的Kara本就心虚，现在先是千年一遇被拦在Lena的办公室外面，又被人家助理这么如狼似虎地盯着，差点现场就飞出窗户。

“Miss Danvers，”

在Kara绷不住真的要逃跑的时候，打量着未来上司的女友越来越满意的Jiessie偷偷将当时买眼镜附赠的眼镜布翻出来递给Kara：

“你的眼镜如果起雾了，可以用这个擦。”

如此这般地讲述了一下，她才心满意足地给Kara放行。

这张眼镜布虽然只是赠品不是绣了老板名字的那张，但是颜色是成对的！

不知道Jiessie用心良苦的Kara举着一张眼镜布被推进了办公室，才回过神，就发现Lena就坐在窗前的办公椅上，环抱双臂，优雅端庄，冷静矜持。

几乎像是严阵以待。

Kara抖了一下，红色的眼镜布也像条手帕一样跳了两下，颇为滑稽。

至少Lena确实是弯了一下嘴角。

这个发现让Kara增长了些许的勇气，低下头扶扶眼镜向前走，希望以一个精神十足的模样面对Lena。

只是可惜的是，抬头抬脚的那一刹那她就乱了阵脚，两只手边走就边乱挥，话也说得乱七八糟：

“嘿，我好了....你好了！我，我是说你被，额，你晕倒的事情......额......”

混乱的话语从门口一直纠缠到Kara在办公桌前停留，Lena则是在半路稍微吸了一口气，挑了两弯眉，用带笑的绿眼睛注视着一路走来的Kara。

中心城最好的阳光，从Luthor集团最好的落地窗，铺洒在Lena的办公桌上。

作为这一切的拥有者，Lena看着在自己面前从出现开始就散发“我很紧张”“我不知道该说什么”气息的，现在依旧语无伦次的Kara，忽然开了口。

“嗨，I’m Lena。”

胡言乱语到自己觉得尴尬而闭麦的Kara睁圆了眼睛，镜片后的两汪蓝色湖水都盈满了疑惑。

“哇哦，”Lena挑了挑眉，用起立的动作掩饰自己紧张：“是你说，想...”

“想听你亲自告诉我你的名字。”

Kara不假思索就抢下了Lena的话。然后记者的脸就以肉眼可见的速度开始变得通红。

“我？.....！”

Kara因为紧张而放开了手中的眼镜布，她的手再一次开始乱挥，然后又因为Lena专注于自己的目光和微笑而渐渐低垂到桌沿底下。

办公室一时有些寂静，Lena看了Kara一会，就将视线下移，看向了Kara用以遮挡双手的桌沿。

因为惊慌而没有注意到这一点的小记者在心底拼命给自己打气，最后总算鼓起勇气，看向了即使背着阳光也明艳依旧的黑发女人。

“我，我想，”

Kara一开口，Lena深邃的绿色眼睛就将注意力重新放在了她身上。小记者的喉头动了动，勉力继续说了下去：

“我想你也想听我亲自告诉你我的名字。”

气也不喘说完了一整句话的Kara顿了顿，终于喊出了那个名字：“Lena。”

“正是如此。”

Lena简单直接地作出了回应。

“......”

Kara原地站了一会，然后在Lena一瞬间有些惊讶的眼神中闭上眼睛，摘下了眼镜。

重新睁开眼睛的Kara强迫自己直视着Lena，天空一般澄澈的蓝色撞进潭水一样幽深的绿色，就好像本该如此一般自然而然地纠缠，融合在一起。

“嗨，I’m Kara，Ka..”

“Kara，”

Lena插话进来，阻止了Kara继续的言语，又表现得本该如此：

“这样就好了，”

自认为是一只蝎子的女人此时柔和着面容，轻轻地，却坚定地呼唤着另一个人的名字：“Kara。”

氪星人强健的心跳仿佛漏了一拍。

“......”

Kara的呼吸突然重了，但她的脸色开始不再那么涨红。她脸上的神情渐渐舒展，露出与阳光毫不逊色的笑容：

“嗨，Lena。”

“嗨，Kara。”

“很高兴认识你。”

“很高兴终于认识你。”

一个“终于”，让Kara紧张地竖起了看不见的耳朵。

Lena看着Kara那双微微睁大的蓝眼睛，挑了挑眉，瞪这对方：“你不能反驳我。”

“当然，当然。”

隐形的耳朵慢慢趴倒，毛茸茸的尾巴却随着Kara的笑容和声音开始摇动。

Lena撑了一会，也笑了起来。

两副黑框眼镜静静摆在桌面，两个人的影子也被阳光贴在地毯上，从未如此般配过。


End file.
